Heart
Personality Eccentric and charismatic, Heart is always thinking up off the wall plans and strategies, which can be both detrimental and extremely useful depending on the circumstances. His light-hearted attitude and nature are great when it comes to moral and rallying his fellow Runners, and he’s loved by pretty much everyone who knows him outside of his own infamy. Despite his own goofball personality and attitude, he’s quite smart and strategic,, and most of his plans, though insane as they may seem, go off swimmingly. Backstory Eccentric and charismatic, Heart is always thinking up off the wall plans and strategies, which can be both detrimental and extremely useful depending on the circumstances. His light-hearted attitude and nature are great when it comes to moral and rallying his fellow Runners, and he’s loved by pretty much everyone who knows him outside of his own infamy. Despite his own goofball personality and attitude, he’s quite smart and strategic,, and most of his plans, though insane as they may seem, go off swimmingly. Power Highbinder Ada’s ability allows him to become harder and harder to stop once he’s begun gaining momentum. His speed, force, natural resistance, and reaction times increase very marginally for every turn he spends building momentum, capping at his 5th turn. If actually successfully stopped, he loses all his buffs immediately, and has a cool down that is one turn less than the turns he had reached. So if he was on Turn 5, 4 turn cool down, if he was on Turn 4, 3 turn cool down, and so on. The only way to break him out of his charge is to land a hit on him of either equal or greater force than his current built up momentum. Once he reaches his 5th turn and only his 5th turn, he can absorb all his current momentum into a single, stored ‘bang’ of momentum, a small black dot appearing on his arm to tell him when its ready. He currently has 3 of these, and when used, release all 5 turns of built up momentum at once into a single strike or movement. He can use 2 charges to skip a buildup turn, for example, going from Turn 1 to Turn 3 or Turn 2 to Turn 4 in that manner. If he uses all 3 at once, he can ‘Drift’, a technique that allows him to almost ‘magically’ gain momentum from nothing, and end it a small distance away, moving at about 80mph and he can only move a max of 15m with it, before he’s forced to start using his ability from stage 1 again. He cannot perform any offensive actions during a Drift, only movements. He also cannot drift to somewhere that he wouldn't be able to walk to. For example, he cannot drift to the other side of a tall brick wall. He cannot drift higher or lower than his current position, being forced to stay on the same horizontal plane. If he’s holding someone when he enters a Drift, that person is drifted with him, however they’re dazed for 2 turns. Ada can passively gain bangs out of combat, and will start every encounter with 3 bangs, and can use them to drift once before he has to gain them all back again. If he gains a bang whilst out of combat, that bang is ‘passive’ and cannot be used for anything except for drifting, and only if he gets 3.If he uses his ability actively in combat, his passive bangs will become active and he can use them for any of their intended uses. Strengths An extremely hard to deal with force once he’s built up momentum. A fair strategist and naturally keen. His ‘bangs’ allow him to strike with single, precise strikes if or when needed. Due to being a Runner for most of his life, Ada is in top physical condition for his age, and has picked up a few swordsmanship skills, though will be MAJORLY outclassed by anyone who's had any real training in them Weaknesses Needs a good few turns to build up before he’s actually a threat. Lacks any real inhuman durability, and can easily harm himself via running into things or using one of his bangs and hitting something much harder than his own armour. His own eccentric nature is his own downfall, as he can often get himself into shitty situations via being a prick Tech A Protective Sleeve: On his right arm he has a protective sleeve, meant to guard it when he uses his built up momentum to strike, which has 25kN of armour. It also functions as his main ranged weapon, and can use up a single 'bang' to fire a 2m diameter beam at 70m/s for 20kN, and can use an additional bang to increase the damage to 25kN. The beam takes one turn to charge up, the sleeve lighting up as an indicator. Equipment A thin, black blade that functions as his main melee weapon, with 6kN swing strength, 50cm long and normal swing speeds. Trivia - Ada is very easily startled by loud noises. It has nothing to do with his abilities or body. He’s just easily frightened. - Ada also despises the colour orange - Clinically diagnosed with ADHD, Ada is VERY easily distracted, and can and will switch subjects on a dime, with no forewarning or context __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NPCs Category:NPC Runners